


Maybe Hidan is alive...?

by PrayingAngell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hidan - Freeform, Kakuzu - Freeform, Other, naruto - Freeform, shinobiwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingAngell/pseuds/PrayingAngell
Summary: It's a short that I wrote for the drawing I made.Drawing shows resurrected Kakuzu and recently digged out - skeleton looking Hidan.In background, we see moon, lake, forest, and further Ten-Tailed beast and the allied force.





	Maybe Hidan is alive...?

**Author's Note:**

> * Before anything !!! I apologize for my English grammar, please don't be too harsh if you are planning on commenting my mistakes... Although I'll be gladly to know about them - that's the best way for me to improve :)*
> 
> I'd love write more details, explain more before and after the scene... But I don't feel comfortable with my ENG grammar nor my lacking dictionary... But I wanted to share my concept.. (/へ＼*)  
>    
> Thanks for your time. :)

\---- Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto resurrected few members of akatsuki, including Kakuzu ----  
Kakuzu short after being resurrected realized that Hidan is not around.  
Heheld enough power in resisting Kabuto's will for short period.  
Kakuzu goes straight to the place where Hidan has been buried. (Before they got separated, Kakuzu sewed Hidan plenty of times, leaving a little of his chakra for the easier future tracking)  
Green-eyed man digs out every piece of Hidan. Jashinist looks almost like skeleton, does not talk, does not react at first. After being sewed fully, his eyeballs turn at the Kakuzu direction.  
Kakuzu grabs Hidan's pants waist and directs himself back (could not resist longer of the Kabuto's orders, yet trying his best in delaying)  
"Hidan."  
No reaction from the young Jashinist  
"Hidan." Kakuzu repeats, this time he hears quiet almost unpossible to hear groan.  
"Hidan, I've been resurrected. I'm no more than a puppet right now. I did not dig you out without reason you know that."  
No respond  
"Hidan."  
Nothing.  
Kakuzu drops Hidan on the ground, not bothering about the state of the younger man and turns his body the way, that he could look at Kakuzu.  
"Hidan, you have to find a way in bringing me back to life. You owe me. And you can't escape from this debt."  
Man on the ground stares blankly at Kakuzu. Nothing shows that he understood anything what have been said. Groans super quietly.  
"Hidan. You will live thanks to my sew, but you know me, you know I'm not normal man and my jutsu is also not common. I will *chuckles* die again in this war, you have to bring me back to life."  
Another order pierce's Kakuzu's head. He got to obey. So he picks up Hidan once again and goes to the direction pointed by Kabuto.  
"Hidan. You got few years for getting me back to life. My jutsu won't hold you alive forever, and the closer for it to disappear the more painful it will be for you. Even such sucker for pain as you, will not stand it if it goes burn your body every single second."  
He felt slight convulsion from the younger man, or maybe he just imagined it.

\---Rest of the way to the destined place went quietly, Hidan started wiggle more and groan, yet his throat was devastated and it'll take lots of time to recover---  
Finally they got closer to the war itself. Kakuzu stopped at the branch of the tallest tree in area, from which he could observe scenery that goes on.  
"Beast...I hope it is on our side."  
Hidan doesn't answer, after time passed he managed in holding his skeleton shaped body straight. But he was all trembling from effort, his muscles almost disappeared.  
Kakuzu looks at his partner with unreadable look.  
"Hidan I know you will survive, even if you have to crawl and eat shit, which you probably will. Bring me back to life, you have no choice after all. Either you'll return to dismembered state or pay your debt. Better don't slack too long. Ah. And keep your ass away from this war nor any Konoha member. That's an order."  
Without saying goodbye Kakuzu jumps down from tree and runs to the beast direction. Silver-haired man has been left alone with growing rage in his eyes. He bends back, falling from really tall tree.  
No one would survive it. Hidan did. As he hit the ground, his parts loosen a bit, but Kakuzu's stitches held them and tightened back painful.  
Jashinist laid still staring at the moon and feeling threads crawl under and out of his skin painfully.


End file.
